Gaston
Gaston is the main villain from Beauty and the Beast. Gaston played Olivier Trojan in Snow Dogs (PrinceBalto Style) Gaston played Lord Chevelle in Pirates of the Carbbean (Prince Balto Style) He is a lord Gaston played Jasper in One Hundred and One Lions He is a tall, skinny Badun Gaston played Captain Hook in Yogi Pan He is a captain Gaston played Tow Truck Driver in The O'Malley Movie He is a tow truck driver Gaston played Shere Khan in The Castle Book He is a tiger Gaston played Syndrome in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a supervillain Gaston played Prince John in Buzz Hood He is a prince Gaston played Breezie in The Adventures of Ariel the Mermaid He is a Robot Hedgehog Gaston played Frollo in The Henchman of Notre Dame He is a judge Gaston played Amos Slade in The Bear and the Dog He is a hunter Gaston played Kocoum in Eilohontas He is an indian Gaston played Dylan Sanders in The Return of Buzz He is a thieving pirate Gaston played The Mouse King (in flashback) in The Bear Prince He is a mouse king Gaston played Lord Farquaad in Danny (Shrek) He is a lord Gaston played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Cat in the Hat (2003) (CoolZDane Version) He is the Waldens' neighbor Gaston played Dwayne LaFontant in Over the Mammals' Hedge He is an exterminator Gaston played Ringmaster in Cody (Dumbo) and Oliver (Dumbo) He is a ringmaster Gaston played Sa'Luk in Ericladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Gaston played Prince Charming in Jack (Shrek) He is a prince Gaston played Scar in The Mammal King, The Ryder King and The Settler King He is an evil lion Gaston played Rasputin in Sophiestasia He is a corpse Gaston played Professor Ratigan in The Great Muppet Detective He is a rat Gaston played the Brutish Guard in The Hunchback Of New York City Gaston played Kent Mansley in The Iron Beast Portayal *In Beauty and the Gorilla He is played by Percival C McLeach *In Beauty and the Iron Giant He is played by Kent Mansley *In Beauty and the Mufasa He is played by Claude Frollo *In Beauty and the Panda He is played by Clayton *In Beauty and the Lion He is played by Dick Dastardly *In Beauty and the Dragon (HappyEnding912 Style) He is played by Myron Venturi* *In Beauty and the Blue Dog He is played by Andrei Strasser *In Beauty and the Berk He is played by Dustin McCann Sr. NOTE: *Do not hero played Gaston, it to be confused with good vs. good like Hercules and Quincy as Gaston and LeFou in Beauty and the Gordon the Big Express Engine by accident. Gallery Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston in Beauty and the Beast Gaston in House of Mouse.jpg|Gaston in House of Mouse Gaston vain.gif Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horest Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Handsome Characters Category:Memes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Bullys Category:Villains from 1991 Category:Died in Disgrace